Dresses
by robert freeman
Summary: A normal visit with Rarity takes a turn for the worst.


**Dresses**

The air was warm, the sun was shining and everypony in Ponyville was having glorious day and thay all had somwere specific to be all except Rainbow dash.

Her place was in the sky blazing thow the trees and the next rainbow dash fellt alive but rainbow dash just remembered that she was apost to meet rarity at carasell boteq at 3:00 she thought about blowing Rarity off and continue with her exersizes but her contins got the better of her she know it would hert rarity's feelings so she did a sonic rainboom and made up for lost time. your here darling said Rarity.

Sorry if I'm late Rarity I was doing my exersizes and I lost track of time said Rainbow Dash. oh thats ok whats a few more minutes said I have been thinking on all the cool dresses will be making together said rarity. so you redy to get started rainbow dash i got every thing all redy the whit pony said dash psyched her self up you bet ya Rarity so what are we gonna make maybe some fancy dresses or some country dresses or perhaps some awesome dresses said Rainbow Dash.

They went in dress making room. now rainbow dash you start make the dress for Twilight and I'll be back in minute said Rarity. it been a minute and came back in the dress making with a big malit and she hit raindow in the head knocking her unconsis. when dash regand consisness she found her self in a dark room she tryed to shack her head but found that a hot leather strap held it fermly in place she struggled to move for braces around her chest glued her to a rack formed with a series of 30 chains which spread her legs wide apart dashes wings were the only part of her not tied down and thay fluttered frantically washy troubled struggled to escape as she writhed.

Rarity came in front of her goody your awake now we can get started Rarity stated gleefuly as she bounded into the darkness quickly reappearing pushing a small cart covered with a cloth. Rarity what's going on I can't move Dash said urgently.

Well duh that because your tied down silly thats why you can't move I didnt think you need to be told that. But why whats happing I thought you said I was gonna help you make dresses said Raindow Dash. You are helping you see I ran out of this special fabric and need you to get more said Rarity. Special fabric Dash was now starting to breath heavly and started to panic. What special fabric said Rainbow gigglde and responded ha ha you silly.

Dash's eyes widend and her face contorted in fear then she started to laugh and said in a voice bordering on hysteria ok you rilly got me thar rarity i mean tricking me to thank i was going to be turnd into a dress

ha gotta tell you thats the best prank yet you your the best.

Rarity giggled even more aw thanks Dash but I haven't done any pranks today so I can't accept your praise. Dash was struggling against Rarity come on this isn't funny. Then why are you laughing before Dash could answer Rarity grabbed a cloth whipped it off the cart and on the cart there was a tray contaning very sharp medical tools and knives carefully organized into one wickedly sharp as well as a large medical bag.

Dash was now in full panic mode she was starting to hyperventilate her mind raced as she tried to reason with the white pony. You can't do this Rarity I'm your friend. I know you are and thats why I'm so happy I've got you here we get to share your last moments together just you and me. But the other ponies will wonder where I am when the clouds pile up thay will come looking for me and you'll get found out Dash cried in desperation.

Dash don't worry thar are plenty of pegasus ponies to take care of few clouds and besides no one will find out how long you thank I been doing this any way and with that ominous statemint the lights suddenly came to life and revealed the rest of the room. Oh no Dash reeled in horror at the image presented to her the room was decorated with a typical but twisted Rarity flair colorful streamers on dried and trails fluttered around on the ceiling brightly painted skulls of all sizes were attached to the walls and organs done up in pastels filled with helium were tied to the backs of chairs.

The tables and chairs were made of bone and of the preserved flesh of past ponies Dash cringged upon seeing the centerpiece at the table nearest to her the heads of four phillies there eyes closed as they were sleeping and they were wearing party hats made of thar own skin with a thrill of terror Dash recognized one of them as Diamond Tiara one of Apple Bloom's class mates, she deserves it I never really liked Diamond Tiara. Dash's eyes darted back and forth and then fell upon a patchwork banner hanging from the rafters made from several tan pony hides the words life is a party were scrawled on it in blood .

Now Dash seen every thing and she wanted to go home but Rarity wouldn't let her.

She was about to begin the process. She grabbed a knife and started to cut Dash's left flank and then she did the same to the other side. I hope you don't mind I think I'm going to wing it now . I sliced of both of her wings, and Rarity cut open Dash's chest and ripped out all Dash's organs, all but the heart she was saving that for last and that time is Rarity grabbed the heart, her hoofs and yanked it out of Rainbow Dash . Rainbow Rash is now dead .

Rarity made the dress from Rainbow Dash.

**The End**


End file.
